La Esclava
by Uchiha Adry
Summary: Desde su nacimiento Ino fue comprada, y destinada a ser la esclava del último hijo del faraón… Sasuke; ambos se ven envueltos en una serie de acontecimientos que marcaran sus vidas para siempre. SasuIno una historia Egipcia, junto con culturas Griegas y Romanas.
1. Prologo

**disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**LA ESCLAVA**

**.**

**prólogo  
**

**.**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo atrás el Antiguo Egipto fue muy reconocido por su arquitectura y arte; se decía que las pirámides y los grandes templos fueron creados por los esclavos... Pero no todo lo que dicen es cierto.

También se dice que los esclavos no tenían derecho a nada y la pregunta que surge ¿porque el esclavo José, hijo de Jacob, fue gobernador de Egipto? ¿Que no decían que los esclavos no tenían derechos? Estas y muchas interrogantes surgieron alguna vez en nuestra mente, pero nunca las respondimos.

Egipto estaba compuesto por diferentes clases sociales que eran:

-el faraón

-sacerdotes

-guerreros

-escribas y funcionarios

-campesinos, artesanos y comerciantes

-esclavos

El faraón Fugaku, un hombre muy frio y despiadado que reino por más de 30 años, tubo alrededor de 9 hijos con sus concubinas 2 con su favorita y dos con la Gran Esposa real... Su esposa Mikoto.

Mikoto, prima y única esposa del faraón; una mujer inteligente que poseía un gran intelecto, era muy respetada y admirada por las mujeres ya que era una gran madre para sus hijos, Itachi y Sasuke... Fue muy reconocida por su noble corazón, por criar a Obito y Shisui hijos de la favorita de su esposo el faraón.

Itachi desde muy pequeño fue muy admirado, pues era talentoso, inteligente, poseía una gran capacidad de gobernar, esto lo llevo a ser uno de los faraones más jóvenes de la historia... Él tenía todo lo que quería, era bello y deseado por toda la población femenina, incluso hasta los mismos hombre hablan de lo hermoso que él era; pero él no quería admiración, solo quería una cosa que su hermano poseía.

Sasuke el hijo menor del faraón, un joven que siempre vivió bajo la sombra de su hermano mayor Itachi, incluso bajo la sombra de sus otros hermanos Obito y Shisui. Esto fue gracias a que su padre quería una hija para complacer a su esposa, pero nació él un niño... A pesar de eso él se esforzó al máximo para ser como su hermano Itachi pero nunca pudo, siempre pensó que su padre nunca lo quiso, pero después comprendió que sí, que su padre lo quería y mucho. Eso pensó cuando la vio a ella... Su esclava.

Esta esclava llamada Ino le puso su mundo de cabeza, ella fue su esclava, su mujer, su amante, su esposa; pero quizá los dioses no estaban de acuerdo que ellos estuvieran juntos, pues ella lo dejó... Nadie, ni él supo dónde estaba, hasta que el destino los junto de nuevo. Ino una esclava muy reconocida por su belleza, inteligencia, por su carisma y grandes habilidades de artesana, desde su nacimiento ella fue destinada a ser la esclava del hijo menor del faraón; Sasuke, es joven que más odio, admiro, amo y lo olvido.

Ella siempre supo perder desde muy temprana edad, perdió a su madre, a su padre, su novio, su amiga, pero lo que más le dolió fue la traición de él. Esto la llevo a recorrer un camino diferente y viajo a las tierras Griegas, un lugar donde supo quién era ella en verdad, pero fue una lástima haber perdido también su memoria.

Puede que esta no es una historia de amor, pues los Egipcios no creían en el amor o al menos eso decían.

El erotismo y la sexualidad era parte de la vida cotidiana de cada persona, en esta ciudad bendecida por el Nilo, no conocían la palabra "vergüenza" pues hacían todos sus trabajos desnudos sobre todo los campesinos y esclavos esto se debía al clima caluroso que se vivía a diario en Egipto. Pero no por eso quiere decir que no conocían la vergüenza, claro había muchos que se avergonzaban que vieran su desnudez, sobre todo las mujeres e Ino era una de esas tantas.

Sasuke sabía eso y odiaba que vieran la desnudez de su Ino. Si de su Ino porque ella le pertenecía, era su esclava.

Si este era Sasuke, el joven que maro y destrono a su hermano mayor Itachi por venganza, nadie supo el verdadero motivo, unos decían que fue por envidia, otros porque Sasuke se metió con la mujer de Itachi o viceversa, en fin nadie supo la verdadera razón.

Cuando Sasuke comenzó su reinado como faraón, fue sin esposa alguna cosa que hizo molestar a los nobles, pues su faraón tenía que ser fértil ya se sabía que él tenía un hijo con una noble de nacionalidad griega.

Todos los Egipcios sabían que él se había casado con Ino, pero dejaron de ser esposos el día que ella lo dejo y emprendió un viaje a Grecia. Pero lo que sorprendió mas al pueblo fue que a pesar que ellos estaban divorciados habían tenido una hija, una hija que fue arrebatada de los brazos de su madre.

Sasuke como buen padre emprendió un viaje más a Roma junto con Ino, allí estaban sus amigos el emperador Neji y su esposa Hinata, quien estaba embarazada por segunda vez.

Si los Romanos tenían la creencia que tenían una esposa para "procrear", una prostituta, esclavas, concubinas para "disfrutar" y ¿un joven hermoso que los hiciera sentir hombres?

Sí, no han leído mal un joven, pues también creerían que la mujer podía dominarlos a la hora de tener "sexo" y si eso pasaba se consideraban "una mujer dominada por otra mujer" por eso necesitaban un "hombre que los hicieran sentir hombres"

Pero este era un caso diferente, pues Neji si se consideraba un hombre y no estaba dispuesto a que "otro hombre lo hiciera sentir hombre" y lo dejo muy claro el día que tomo por esposa a Hinata.

La mujer Romana era como la mujer Griega, las dominaban los hombres, hacían lo que sus esposos, padres, hijos, hermanos les pedían.

Muy diferente era una parte de Grecia... El pueblo de Esparta, si la mujer espartana era libre, aprendía a pelear como hombre y no se les permitía ser pisoteadas como el resto, sin duda un ejemplo de mujeres fuertes eran Sakura, Tenten, Tsunade, Kushina... Entre otras. En este caso ellas dominaban a sus maridos.

Otro ejemplo de mujer Espartana era Ino, si ella lleva sangre Espartana ya que sus padres lo eran hasta que fueron atacados por los Egipcios. Es por eso que ella tuvo el valor de enfrentar al faraón Fugaku, en aquel entonces que él estaba vivo aun.

Sin duda alguna esa fue una gran noticia para los Egipcios, pues ya se sabía la verdad. Lo que les quedaba esperar era que Ino y Sasuke volvieran, no de un viaje si no, que ellos volvieran a casarse. Ya que según los sacerdotes decían que ellos siempre reflejaron "fertilidad" y que eso era bueno para su pueblo, pues si su faraón era fértil junto con su esposa, sus tierras serían más fértiles, sin dudas era uno de los mejores mitos.

* * *

**continuara...**


	2. El comienzo

**disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

.

* * *

**La Esclava**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

El comienzo

.

* * *

.

Era un día muy caluroso, como era común en Egipto. Pero eso no quería decir que no trabajarían, de hecho, unos lo hacían desde la comodidad de sus hogares. Mientras que otros su trabajo estaba en los campos, y otros construyendo las monumentales pirámides.

En una de las tantas modestas casas hechas de adobe, se encontraba un hombre triste. Su esposa había muerto, y por si fuera poco le arrebataron a su hija… a su bebe.

Le habían dicho que dentro de 14 días, tenía que ir a la sala de trono del palacio del faraón a recoger a su hija, y que para ese entonces su hija estaría purificada.

—Mi pequeña princesa, yo te cuidare mucho y cuando estés conmigo te daré todo el amor del mundo —decía entre lágrimas, sintiéndose el más estúpido de todos los hombres.

Inoichi, solo había contemplado a su hija unos pocos minutos antes de que se la llevaran, según las leyes Egipcias, los bebes deben purificarse por 14 días, junto con su madre… una madre que Ino había perdido.

No podía lamentarse parar siempre, aunque le doliera tenía que trabajar para la manutención de Ino. Sin contar que tenía que pagar la momificación de su esposa, y que eran muy costosas por cierto. Pero todos trabajan para eso, para preparar su vida en el otro mundo.

.

* * *

.

En otra parte del valle del Nilo, para ser exactos, en el per-aa* el faraón, se encontraba con su esposa y su hijo, que ya hacía tres meses de haber nacido.

— Fugaku, cariño- dijo dulcemente, captando la atención de su esposo y luego pregunto — ¿no te sentí llegar?

— Será ¿porque soy muy cauteloso? — rió de lado e hizo una breve pausa — tengo una sorpresa para Sasuke.

— Así ¿Cuál es la sorpresa? — demando saber.

— Le daré una esclava — soltó sin más — es la hija de los griegos, que por cierto la mujer era tu sirvienta ¿la recuerdas?

—sí, la recuerdo, pero no creo que ellos hayan cedido a vender a su hija — dijo incrédula mente.

—Pues créelo, esa niña es una esclava — dijo con una sonrisa altanera y agrego — después de todo la madre murió y un hombre no puede criar a sus hijos.

—así que aprovechaste el momento y la compraste ¿supongo? —inquirió. Fugaku por su parte solo asintió, mientras se acercaba Mikoto, para abrazarla por la espala, proporcionándole un beso en la mejía de ella; está rio — tu eres un hombre malvado.

—Solo hago lo correcto — afirmo, mientras comenzaba un camino de besos, desde su mejía hasta la clavícula de esta.

—Fu…gaku — gimió esta al sentir las manos de su marido viajando por su espalda, hasta los glúteos.

— ¿Sasuke está despierto verdad? — susurro en su oído, y se detuvo. Mikoto solo asintió en silencio — hmpn… ya veo, es por eso que sentí que alguien nos veía intensamente.

Soltó a Mikoto con suma delicadeza y se posiciono cerca de la cuna de Sasuke, acerco una mano para brindarle una caricia en su mejía; a pesar que deseaba una niña, quien heredara el linaje al trono faraónico, no le quedaba más que amar a su hijo.

—Fugaku, en verdad no estoy molesta — se acercó para abrazarlo por la espalda y decir — yo amo a Sasuke, él es mi hijo…

—hm, no es eso, yo tampoco estoy molesto. Sé que el velara por mí en la otra vida, al igual que los demás.

—gracias por comprenderlo hermano.

— No hay nada que comprender, es mi deber como faraón, dar el ejemplo y ser un buen padre para mis hijos.

—Mira Sasuke te está sonriendo — dejo escapar una risita casi inaudible — creo que quiere que lo cargues.

—hmpn… no lo creo.

—oh vamos solo una vez ¿Sí? — suplico a su marido.

—hm, está bien mujer — bufo para tomar entre sus brazos a Sasuke, Sasuke solamente se limitó a lamer su pequeña mano y pegar pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

—ah, mira está feliz —rió, mientras tomaba cuidadosamente, entre sus manos la cabeza de Sasuke, para proporcionarle un tierno beso en la mejía.

—es porque soy su padre y me ama como tal — dijo orgullosamente.

—claro, él te ama — secundo Mikoto.

.

* * *

.

En otra parte del per-aa, se encontraban sus otros hijos, jugando.

— ¡Obito dame mi caballo! —gritó Shisui, un niño de 8 años.

—Ya estas demasiado grande para jugar con caballos —rio Obito —tienes que jugar al guerrero, con espadas.

—Obito ese es mi caballo, no el de Shisui, tonto —declaro el pequeño Itachi de 5 años —¡dámelo!

— ¿¡Que!? Tú también jugando con caballitos —rió de nuevo —no lo puedo creer.

— ¡Me las pagaras Obito! — Vocifero Shisui — ¡Itachi esta es la guerra!

— ¡Sí! —gritó

—No me harán nada enanos —dijo mientras ponía de pie, en un taburete —ahora no me alcanzaran.

— ¿Y qué pasa si hacemos esto? —Dijo inocentemente Shisui, mientras junto con Itachi lo empujaban para que cayere y tuvieron éxito, Obito cayo — ¡ahora Itachi!

— ¡Sí!- grito mientras se montaba en la espalda de Obito — ¡arre caballito! ¡Arre!

—Aah, ¡bájate de mi espalda! —De pronto sintió un peso extra y que le jaloneaban el pelo — ¡suéltenme!

— ¡No! —Respondieron entre risas — ¡arre caballito corre! —pero Obito -aun tirado en el suelo- solo se dedicó a reír

— ¡Oye! ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a los caballos que no hacen caso a sus amos? —pregunto Shisui. Obito asintió con las cabeza, a Shisui y a Itachi se le dibujaron unas sonrisas malévolas — ¡Itachi pégale al caballito para que corra!

— ¡Auch! Ahora si me las pagaran enanos— dijo un poco molesto, pues no era para menos, Shisui estaba jalado su pelo como si fuese correas para sostenerse, e Itachi estaba pegándole nalgadas. ¡Nalgadas! Dios si su padre lo viera estaría sumamente decepcionado de él, y eso era imperdonable, él un joven de 13 años jugando con niños.

Se levantó con dificultad haciendo caer a Shisui y a Itachi. De pronto se escuchó un estruendo, algo se había quebrado, eso indicaba que estaban en problemas.

Obito volteo a ver a Shisui, quien se estrelló contra una mesa tallada en madera y forrada en oro, se alivió que Shisui no le había pasado nada. Pero había un problema. En el acto habían roto una imagen del dios Horus, y que por su puesto su padre se enfadaría mucho al enterarse.

—No, ¡no! ¡Nooo! —con terror reflejado en su rostro grito y vio a sus hermanos.

Obito aun estático por lo sucedido trago duro, ahora si estaba en problemas, su padre los castigaría.

—Se… hemos roto al dios Horus…—susurro Itachi asustado al ver las piezas regadas en el piso y comenzó a llorar y viendo a su hermano mayor se aventuró a peguntar — ¿Qué haremos Obito?

La voz de Itachi lo saco de sus cavilaciones, era cierto, tenían que buscar una solución rápida.

—Yo... —casi sin aire — ¿y si nos vamos de aquí? —dijo mientras se levantaba un poco aturdido.

—Papa siempre se enterara, sabrá que fui… que fui yo —dijo entre sollozos —Obito...el me castigara...

El sonido de una sandalias de metal se escuchó, alguien venia corriendo y ese alguien era su padre. Era el único que usaba sandalias de oro, temió lo peor. Volteo donde Shisui e Itachi y dijo:

—Vamon...

— ¿¡Que ha pasado aquí!? —Abrió los ojos a más no poder, lo que vio lo hizo enfurecer más y vio a Obito — ¿¡qué ha pasado aquí Obito!? —al ver la cara de pánico de Obito y que no le respondía lo enfureció más ¡que respondas te he dicho!

—Nos caímos papi —dijo entre sollozos Itachi, no querían que castigaran a sus hermanos.

— ¡no trates de engañarme Itachi! Sé muy bien que Obito fue el causante ¿¡verdad!?

—Yo... Papá, puedo explicarlo —dijo Obito avergonzado.

—Papá... ¡nos caímos! —Exclamo el menor sollozando.

— ¡Shisui! tu que tienes que decir y no me mientas —sentencio Fugaku.

Shisui, se exalto ante las palabras de su padre, y le dedico una mirada a Itachi y Obito, luego dirigió su mirada avergonzada a su padre.

—Yo tuve la culpa, pap... —no fue capaz de terminar, porque fue cayado por una bofetada proporcionada por parte de Fugaku.

Lo jalo del antebrazo y poniéndose a su altura dijo:

—Que sea la última vez Shisui, la próxima vez ya sabes —sentencio, pasando su mano libre, por la cabeza de Shisui —solo no te metas en problemas ¡entendido!

Esté solo asintió. Fugaku vio el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, sonrió de medio lado y acercándose, le deposito un beso en la frente. Se puso de pie y voltio a ver a Obito.

—Y tu Obito, quiero vayas más tarde a la sala de trono, tenemos que hablar— inquirió mordaz.

—Si padre.

—Itachi y Shisui, ustedes deberían estar en sus respectivas clases —dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida —dile a los sirvientes que limpien ese desorden ¡ahora!

—Sí, papá —los tres respondieron unísono.

.

* * *

.

Más tarde…

Ahí, estaba Fugaku sentado en su trono, con una expresión pensativa. Él llevaba puesto un atuendo ligero por así decirlo, que consistía en: una túnica blanca corta de lino puro, que era adornado por un cinturón y un pectoral ambos de oro, e iban a juego con los brazaletes de ambos brazos, y con las tobilleras cilíndricas, en ambos pies, y sus pies estaba calzados con unas sandalia talladas en oro.

De repente Fugaku sintió que alguien se acercaba y levanto su mirada y la dirigió a la entrada.

—Ya era tiempo que aparecieras Obito —dijo mordaz.

—Lo siento padre— respondió cohibido, mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Levántate —sentencio, Obito obedeció y se puso de pie —hablaremos de tu futuro.

Obito frunció el ceño, él había pensado que era para enviarlo a un ejército o algo parecido. Pero no él quería hablar de su futuro, abrió los ojos y vio a su padre incrédulo y pregunto.

— ¿me quieres decir que… me has comprometido con una bella doncella?

—No —Fugaku se puso de pie, y bajo los tres escalones, que lo separaban de Obito. Se acercó de frente y le dijo:

—Ya tienes pasado de los 13 años, como mi hijo has aprendido mucho, como caballero aprenderás y te volverás fuerte —dijo con voz autoritaria y puso una mano en el hombro de Obito —te iras a entrenar por 3 años al desierto, aprenderás todos los estilos de pelea, y cuando regreses, quiero que traigas contigo un león —hizo una breve pausa —, vivo y que lo mates con tus manos, frente a mis ojos.

—Padre... —susurro y levanto la vista, para ver cara a cara a Fugaku.

—Solo promete que sobrevivirás —dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos, en la mejía de Obito —, mataras al león y una cosa más...

— ¿Que es padre? —pregunto interrumpiendo a Fugaku.

—Traerás al mejor hombre en batalla, para que sea uno de tus guardaespaldas —esa respuesta desconcertó a Obito ¿al cazo su padre no confiaba en él?

—Claro que lo haré —dijo con voz firme —me convertiré en el mejor guerrero, me haré fuerte para poder demostrarte mi poder, cuando maté al león con mis propias manos…

—Sé que lo cumplirás... —hizo una pausa —y cuando eso pase, buscare la mejor mujer para ti, la más hermosa y la tomaras por esposa.

Obito abrió los ojos a más no poder y con una sonrisa radiante, asintió en silencio satisfecho, y se aventuró a preguntar.

—Padre ¿porque lo estás haciendo?

— ¿No confías en tu padre?- inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Claro que confió en ti! —Vocifero —solo que me sorprendió un poco.

—Soy tu padre y un padre da lo mejor a sus hijos, entiendes —declaró con su típico semblante estoico.

—Sí, ¡gracias padre! —Exclamo lleno de felicidad, mientras abrazaba a Fugaku — ¡eres el mejor!

A Fugaku le sorprendió un poco que Obito, le gustara la idea de ser un guerrero. En verdad era un chico apasiona para las peleas, rio en sus adentros y correspondió el abrazo.

.

* * *

.

Catorce días después…

Habían pasado los 14 días, de la purificación, tal y como lo había prescrito la comadrona. Le había dicho que después de 14 días, tenía que presentarse en la sala del trono del faraón.

Lo hizo tal y como se lo habían encomendado, en ese preciso momento se encontraba caminando por el corredor principal del palacio. Podía escuchar el llanto de un bebé, por supuesto sabía que se trataba de su hija Ino.

Aligero el paso, a lo lejos diviso la entrada de la sala de trono, que estaba resguardada por dos soldados. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo importante era reencontrarse con su hija.

.

* * *

.

Dentro del palacio se encontraban Fugaku, Mikoto, y su hijo Sasuke. También estaban los esclavos y sirvientes atendiéndoles en sus necesidades. De pronto una joven castaña apareció, que aproximadamente tenía 12 o 13 años. Quien llevaba consigo una cuna...

Dejando a un lado la cuna e inclinándose la joven hablo.

—Hemet —hizo una reverencia a Fugaku —ta hemet nasu —hizo un reverencia a Mikoto y dijo —he venido en nombre de mi madre, a entregar a mi ahora hermana de leche, según lo dicho por una de las comadronas.

—Levante y colócala en la mesa —ordeno Fugaku —, y dile a tu madre que cada dos horas la tendrá que alimentar, y que la cuidaran mientras el padre trabaje. Eso es todo, te puedes retirar.

—Sí, hemet —tomo a Ino consigo y la coloco en una mesa. Antes de retirarse le dedico una última sonrisa e hizo una reverencia al faraón y su esposa antes de salir.

Sasuke que se encontraba despierto, con un dedo en la boca, se quedó viendo entretenida mente la cuna. En la cuna se encontraba Ino, quien se había quedado dormida, después de ser alimentada. Pero de pronto comenzó a llorar.

—Mikoto se puso de pie, y acomodando a Sasuke entre sus brazos, se dirigió hacia donde Ino, seguida por Fugaku.

—Fugaku... Es hermosa... — susurro con dulzura.

—Sí, ahora estoy satisfecho que hice una buena compra ¿no crees?

—Sí, hiciste una buena compra, pero no es el momento de decirlo —le respondió un poco molesta y dijo —: toma a Sasuke veré que le pasa.

Fugaku tomo a Sasuke y lo sentó en su brazo y el otro lo paso por el abdomen. Sasuke por su parte comenzó a reír, golpeando suavemente el brazo de su padre.

Mikoto, había tomado a Ino y la acerco; pero Ino desesperadamente coloco los brazos en el pecho de Mikoto. Ella lo comprendió la pequeña tenía hambre.

—Fugaku, ella tiene hambre— le comunico, este frunció el ceño, mas no dijo nada —la alimentare.

Este cerró los ojos, y dejó escapar un suspiro, y asintió. Ya que no dejaría morir de hambre a un bebé.

—Está bien, pero solo lo suficiente —hizo una pausa, y vio a Sasuke que estaba viendo a su madre, como esperara una respuesta y dijo —si no Sasuke se molestara.

Esta río por bajo, mientras quitaba el tirante de su vestido, al dejar su pecho libre y acerco un poco más e Ino comenzó a succionar.

Sasuke viendo dicho acto, dejo escapar una risita y estiro una manita, la abría y la cerraba, como si quisiese saludar a Ino.

—Así que... te gusta tu esclava, Sasuke... —susurró con orgullo Fugaku.

Solo un par de minutos bastaron para que Ino dejara el pecho de Mikoto. La mujer pensó que quizá solo tenía ganas de probar de su leche, río esta sí que era una niña muy curiosa. Y recordó cuanto había soñado con tener una niña, pero los dioses no se lo habían concedido.

— ¿qué paso? — pregunto con el ceño fruncido Fugaku.

—Ella solo quería probar mi leche —dijo mientras cubría su seno.

—Por lo visto será curiosa —gruño odiaba a la gente curiosa, siempre se metían en problemas.

—Así son todos los niños Fugaku —contraatacó a su marido mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ino.

Fugaku iba a responder cuando de repente alguien hablo.

—hemet, ta hemet nasu — hablo el hombre de cabellera dorada.

Ambos voltearon donde el hombre que estaba inclinado. Fugaku suspiro cansino ante la vista de su esposa.

—Levántate, debo suponer que eres el padre de esta niña — hablo con voz autoritaria Fugaku.

—Si hemet, soy yo el padre de la niña —respondió Inoichi, por fin tendría a su hija.

—Bien, espera un momento ya vendrá un escriba para redactar mis órdenes— declaro y diviso a un sirviente — tu, ve y dile al escriba que venga de inmediato —ordeno y el sirviente solo asintió y salió corriendo.

—Tiene una hija muy hermosa— esta vez la que habló fue Mikoto, quien se acercaba a entregarle a la pequeña a Inoichi.

—Gracias —respondió sonriente tomando entre sus brazos a Ino.

Inoichi acarició a su hija estaba feliz era la segunda vez que la veía, la había extrañado mucho. Era lo único que le quedaba en la vida y la iba a proteger siempre.

Dio una vista rápida a sus superiores, que estaban de pie. La gran esposa real estaba viéndolos tierna mente, y el faraón estaba con su pequeño hijo. Pero ese niño miraba mucho a Ino; se sacudió la cabeza internamente, seguro y esos eran los celos de padre.

.

.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

.

Hola a todos, gracias por leer el prólogo, infinitas gracias a: Jessy Pineda, Sasha, Kim Verix Joong, escritorasx2, RocioFri, Juan Midori, Inochan-Uchiha, Naoko-eri, Ale-san Katycat, Aquiles Garcia, Hey olo dime Hyuga y a los Guest.

En verdad muchas gracias a todos.

**Per-aa**: nombre que se le da a la casa del faraón.

**Hemet**: señor

**Ta hemet nasu:** gran esposa real.

.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


End file.
